moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: Federacja cz. 8
Nieogarnięty Marine Zarazy szedł uliczkami wsi, trzymając przed sobą swój 1911/85. Dopiero co zakończył swoją szaloną, nieco psychiczną przygodę i chciał od razu udać się na front, by chociaż trochę się zabawić. Jednak ślady walk świadczyły, że wojna przeniosła się już na tereny Federacji. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, do NMZ przegapi kolejną wojnę! Mężczyzna rozglądał się dookoła. Większość chat była zniszczona a na uliczkach i ścianach pełno było krwi oraz rozgniecionych narządów wewnętrznych. Od czasu do czasu NMZ wchodził nawet na czyjeś zdekapitowane zwłoki. - HAAAAAALOOOO!!!!- wydarł się na całe gardło. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, więc NMZ ruszył dalej. - To miejsce jest bardziej martwe niż Claris.- stwierdził Nieogarnięty, po czym coś usłyszał. Płacz. Dziecka. NMZ poszedł za dźwiękiem do jednej z chat. Delikatnie rozerwał na strzępy drewniane drzwi i wszedł do środka. Atmosfera byłaby straszna, dla każdego kto nie jest nadprzyrodzonym bytem. Nieogarnięty widział niewielką kuchnię, mały, tradycyjny salon i dużo rozerwanych ciał na podłodze. Jedno z nich należało do starszej kobiety, której kawałki mózgu leżały w całym salonie, inne do mężczyzny, którego górna i dolna część ciała leżały w zupełnie różnych częściach chaty. Ostatnie należało do kobiety, której głowa od dobrej godziny była zlepkiem mięsa i rozbitych kości, o konsystencji naleśnika. To właśnie spod tej ostatniej osoby NMZ usłyszał płacz. Nieogarnięty odsunął ciało kobiety i zobaczył tam małe dziecko. Blade, o niebieskich oczach, rzadkich włosach i twarzy zalanej łzami przerażenia. Marine wziął małe dziecko do rąk, a to momentalnie się uspokoiło, wyciągając do niego z zainteresowaniem swoje małe rączki. NMZ spojrzał zdziwiony. - Jakim cudem ty wciąż żyjesz?- spytał Nieogarnięty, a dziecko momentalnie się skrzywiło i zaczęło głośno płakać.- Ej! Nie! Czekaj! Dziecko zaczęło ryczeć. - Nie miałem nic na myśli, naprawdę!- zakrzyknął Marine, po czym podrzucił dziecko i złapał je za nóżkę, patrząc na jego plecy.- Masz ty tu gdzieś wyłącznik? Dzieciak nie przestawał płakać, więc NMZ złapał go normalnie. - Okej, NMZ jak się uspokaja dzieci?- spytał sam siebie.- Smoczek! W tym momencie Marine wyjął swój sześciostrzałowy rewolwer i włożył dziecku lufę do ust. Mały z zainteresowaniem zaczął ją ssać niczym smoczek. - Chyba dobrze mi idzie.- stwierdził NMZ. Chwilę potem jednak mały przekręcił rewolwer, tak że jego lufa była wycelowana idealnie w hełm Marine. - Patrzcie jak szybko się uczy.- powiedział milusim głosem NMZ. Mały pociągnął za spust a z lufy wyleciał pocisk o napędzie rakietowym. Marine zdołał szybko schowac głowę, przez co pocisk przebił się przez ścianę a potem uderzył w sąsiedni budynek, niszcząc go kompletnie. Odrzut broni sprawił z kolei, że dzieciak wzleciał w górę. Z pewnością spotkałby się z podłogą, gdyby NMZ go w porę nie złapał. - TO BYŁA NAJGŁUPSZA RZECZ JAKĄ MOGŁEŚ ZROBIĆ MAŁY K#RWIU!- zakrzyknął NMZ. Dzieciakowi zaszkliły się oczka. - I uwielbiam Cię za to!- dokończył Marine, po czym przytulił małego do pancerza.- Nazwę Cię Karakan. Bo mały i trochę śmieć. Dziecko odpowiedziało śmiechem i energicznym klaskaniem. - Dobra, ale nie będę Cię przecież nosił na rękach cały czas.- powiedział Marine, po czym odstawił małego na półkę ścienną.- Na pewno masz jakiś wózek, albo chociaż torebkę na kanapki. Marine rozejrzał się po całej chacie, szukając czegoś w różnych szufladach i szafach, jednak nic nie przyciągnęło jego uwagi. Nagle mężczyzna usłyszał paniczny krzyk Karakana, odwrócił się więc gwałtownie i zobaczył zarys zielono-szarej macki, łapiącej małego dzieciaka. NMZ niewiele myśląc ruszył w pościg- jednak gdy tylko przeszedł przez wyjście, dwie identyczne macki wzięły i jego w swoje objęcia, w taki sposób że całkowicie blokowały mu możliwość sięgnięcia po arsenał. Marine spojrzał na potwora który go trzymał. To było wielkie na trzy metry stworzenie o zielono-szarej skórze, które wyglądało jak jedna wielka muchołapka. Miała szereg czarnych niby-ząbków i wielki pysk, w którym było widać kości innych, głównie ludzkich ofiar. Wykorzystywała dwie z ośmiu macek jako odnóży. - Ehre sei Gott!- zakrzyknął Marine, ocierając się zbroją o macki. Każda szrama na jego opancerzeniu wydzielała mordercze substancję, toteż NMZ wiedział, że wystarczy jedną taką zrobić, by powalić potwora. Jednak jak na złość, jego pancerz był wyjątkowo wytrzymały.- Ja pi#rdolę. Krzyk Karakana od razu zwrócił uwagę Marine'a. Macka uniosła małego, a gigantyczne szczęki otwarły się, czekając na kolejną ofiarę. Jeden ruch później, dzieciak leciał już do paszczy potwora. - Karakan!- zakrzyknął Marine a chwilę później jego prawa gałka oczna zaczęła dziwnie świecić. - Mam rozumieć że nikt z was nie wie, co robić?!- zakrzyknął wściekle Arise. Jego wygląd zmienił się w przeciągu tych dwóch dni. Teraz na oku, szczęce i szyi miał bandaże, prawa ręka była w gipsie a sam Przywódca poruszał się na antygrawitacyjnym wózku inwalidzkim. Marcus Alzamirano i Zick Hao skrzywili się lekko. - Sytuacja nie jest taka prosta, mój Panie.- powiedział Zick, wskazując na holograficzną mapę Kraju i robiąc zbliżenie na obszar Linii Cere.- Ponieśliśmy straty których nie zakładaliśmy nawet w najczarniejszym scenariuszu. Niemniej Generał Heinz zdołał przegrupować swoje oddziały i póki co, tereny Linii się utrzymują. - Co z tego, skoro i tak już tego wszystkiego nie zatrzymają?- spytał Przywódca. - Ale mogą przyciągać uwagę hord Legionu.- odpowiedział Zick.- W tej chwili na tym terenie walczy około 121 tysięcy istot Legiona. Jest to też główna droga z której przechodzą do reszty Kraju. W tym momencie drzwi sali tronowej otworzyły się i do wnętrza wbiegł ciężko dyszący posłaniec. - BakenCoven i Hegana użyły broni atomowej!- zakrzyknął posłaniec i momentalnie wszystkim w pomieszczeniu włosy stanęly dęba.- Potiwerdzono trzy eksplozje. Peterson i Brakeley proszą o pozwolenie na zrobienie tego samego. - Na litość boską nie!- zakrzyknął Przywódca.- Rozesłać rokaz: zakaz używania broni atomowej! - Tak jest!- odpowiedział posłaniec, po czym wybiegł z sali. - Czy ci debile chcą zrobić z wyspy jakąś Zonę?!- wydarł się Arise, łapiąc się lewą ręką za głowę. Zick i Marcus spojrzeli na siebie. - Skoro już jestesmy przy złych wieściach..- zaczął Marcus. - Jasne, doj#bcie mi jeszcze...- wyszeptał Arise. - Siły Legionu rozlały się po całej północno-wschodniej części Federacji.- kontynuował Marcus.- Każde większe miasto i miasteczko jest pod oblężeniem, a awaria Proautostrad sprawia że nie jesteśmy w stanie w porę wysłać posiłków. - Moim zdaniem nie powinniśmy tego robić.- wtrącił się Zick.- Ich oczywistym celem jest Metropolia. Arise spojrzał na holograficzną mapę. Racja, o ile większe lub mniejsze zgrupowania wojsk wroga rozlewały się niczym potop po całym tamtejszym terenie, to można było wyodrębnić z tej armii gigantycznych rozmiarów zgrupowanie, które szarżowało prosto na stolicę Federacji. - Jak wielu?- spytał Arise. - Póki co armia ruszająca na Metropolię liczy sobie 3,4 mln różnych istot.- powiedział Generał Hao.- Jednak przez Linię nadal przedzierają się tysiące... - Jak wiele jednostek możemy przeznaczyć na obronę Metropolii?- spytał Arise. - Biorąc pod uwagę ZGSR, regularną armię, siły paramilitarne, Grupy Rognara i siły porzadkowe które nie są zaangażowane w walkę...- zaczął głośno liczyć Marcus.- Możemy szybko sprowadzić każdego kto ma broń z terenów niezagrożonych....To będzie... W tym momencie nastała cisza. - Mniej niż milion.- zakończył Marcus. Arise zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. W tej sytuacji Zick i Marcus postanowili na później pozostawić inne rewelacje: położenie Batalionu Generał Terrance, czy wpuszczenie wojsk Legionu przez Papieża do Mirai. - Jakieś dobre wiadomości?- spytał Przywódca. - Peterson czyni nam wielką przysługę.- powiedział Marcus.- Obecny tam Pułkownik Lee Lettow-Vorbeck zorganizował bardzo sprawną metodę walki w Legionem. Wojna szarpana. Angażuje jak największe siły przeciwnika, by odstąpiły od marszu na Metropolię. Póki co udało mu się zaangażować w walkę 12 tysięcy sił wroga. - W skali calej inwazji, to niewiele.- powiedział Arise. - Wierzę że Pułkownik pokaże jeszcze na co go stać.- stwierdził Marcus. - Poza tym misja przekazana Ramsey'owi wychodzi całkiem nieźle.- powiedział Zick.- Co prawda to nadal kropla w morzu potrzeb, ale dobrze że nie musimy się martwić o zamachy na tyłach i możemy się całkowicie skupić na wojnie. Przywódca pokiwał głową. - Powracamy do mojego pierwszego pytania.- stwierdził Arise.- Wiecie co robić? - Ciężka sytuacja.- stwierdził Marcus.- Przede wszystkim musimy przygotować Metropolię do obrony. Nasze siły same w sobie to jednak za mało, przydałaby się pomoc. W Kraju nie ma nawet frakcji z którą moglibyśmy... W tym momencie w oku Arise pojawił się pewien błysk. - Mój Panie, chyba nie zamierzasz...- zaczął Generał Hao. - Oj zamierzam.- stwierdził Przywódca.- Natychmiast wysłać kogoś do CreepyTown i HallenWest. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures